The Ocean Heir
by The Elements Lord
Summary: Adventures of Princess Ariel Maris. This story was inspired by the Little Mermaid, Moana and Aquaman.
1. Summary

**Summary**

Princess Ariel always loves the sea, but her mother and the Kalon King have forbidden her to go out there. Until one day, a stranger named Orion claimed that he came from Atlathis the Underwater city of the Ocean.

Orion was sent by his king to find the girl of two worlds. Both of the Land and the Sea. Because the Atlathis King has found out her secret that Ariel has a powerful connection with the magical crystal called Rarite. With this power, Ariel shall become the bridge between the two kingdoms.

Orion's King believes that she is the one. To end the war that is about to come.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms side by side, but worlds apart. In the sea, there was the kingdom of Atlathis. On the land was the domain of Kegary.  
_

 _Kegary was poor and desolate. And their Greedy King only desires war and power. Atlathis was peaceful and secure. And their benevolent king wants nothing more than understanding and unity. But what powers these two kingdoms were the magical crystals called Rarite.  
_

 _Rarite is deep violet crystal has the power to create and to destroy. Only a Descendant of The Nine Gods can unleash the gems full potential.  
_

 _Because of Rarite, the Kegary King force his people to mine the crystal til there was none left in his lands. And the Atlathis King decided to protect the crystals. And only use it, when it was necessary._

 _That what draw the Kegary King to the oceans. He hopes that by finding more and even the Grand Crystal. Would bring him more power to create a world war. But when the Greedy King gave the order to scour the ocean. The Atlatheans were ready to defend their home and the crystals._

 _This Crystal War as it was called, turned days to years. It lasted for five years, and it would have continued. Til the day a woman from a sinking ship went tumbling in the ocean. With just one look and their Crown Prince Roan of Atlathis fell in love. He knew he must save her quickly. The crown prince swam fast to the water's surface. And then they broke through the surface as he laid the woman against his neck and shoulder while making sure that she stayed above the water to take her safety.  
_

 _Roan bring the unconscious woman to the shore. He carried and laid her gently down on the soft sand. The crown prince stared worriedly down at the woman. When she did not respond by his touch to her cheek, he felt his panic mount. Then he was starting to move his left hand over her chest while supporting her head with his right. He runs his hand from her chest to her mouth and manipulates out the water that she had swallowed._

 _The woman suddenly coughed out last of the water. Roan, what he could tell base her looks. The woman looked no older than sixteen years old and has a unique beauty. Before she could fully regain consciousness, she could barely see the person who saved her life. And what she could tell that the man was about five years older than her. In her weaken voice. "Who? Who are you?"_

 _Then he hushed her gently. "It doesn't matter right now. But if you could tell me your name?"_

" _It's…it's Lily."_

 _When the crown prince was about to say his name, he hears people calling her name from a distance. They were coming closer to where they are. Talking one last look at Lily, Roan turned around and dove into the ocean before the young man who was about two years older than Lily. "Lily, my sister! When I heard that your ship sank, I feared the worst." Her brother helps Lily, who still a little disoriented, to her feet and pulled her into a bear hug._

" _Wilde… Wilde!.." Lily gasped as her sides still hurt her._

" _Oh, I am sorry." Wilde said releasing his grip. "you scared me to death. I thought I lost you forever." As Lily rubbed her head, slowly the memories of last night started coming back to her. There was the storm, the clashed and…_

" _There was a man!" Lily said suddenly. "A man who rescued me from the ocean. He pulled me to the shore."_

 _Wilde looks at his sister with concern. "Lily, you had a scary accident. You might have hit your head. Let's get you home so you can- "_

" _Brother you don't understand! I think he is Atlathean! Why? Why would an Atlathean save-" Lily then swayed a little and fell over as her brother quickly grabbed her._

" _We'll talk about this later, ok. Right now, we are going back to our estate. Where you can rest. Everyone is so worried and looking for you." Realizing that she needed time to recover, Lily reluctantly let her brother escort off the beach and toward their estate._

 _As Roan watching from behind the rocks. He kept his eyes on Lily as her brother takes her away. Roan wished from that moment on, and he desired to be part of her world.  
_

 _Over the last two months after Roan met Lily from that day. The crown prince preached in peace for the land and the sea. But th people of Atlathis, especially his younger sister Princess Delmara, wanted revenge for the deaths of their benevolent King Zale and his loving Queen Zarya, which happen a month before Roan and Lily met. Their deaths brought great sorrow to Atlathis.  
_

 _The crown prince knows that he too wanted revenge. But killing all the people of Kegary is no way. And his father wouldn't ever want this. He tried every way to convince his people that not all the citizens of Kegary. Do not follow the Greedy King because Roan went to the surface world at least about two or three times a week. To see Lily again and her world. Sometimes he even dresses as a human to walk among them. What he learned from their world is that prosperity and happiness can be found in the rich, the poor and in-between._

 _Also, what Roan find out that there were unsettled rest and rumors in the Kegary Kingdom, he could see that a spark of rebellion against the Greedy King. And there was a rumor the king use one of the high noble family's members as bait to draw out the Atlatheans. Luckily, the lady survives the ordeal. But her brother was furious when he found out the truth. Even he expressed his anger at the Kegary King himself because his sister is the only family that he has left.  
_

 _Roan heard of this news. He tried to tell his court that they should support this rebellion and end the war. But the court refuses to believe it. His court will not go and fight with the rebels. If there any proof that they do indeed exist. No one thinks him, even his sister who has a deep hatred for the people of the surface.  
_

 _Then when the day came. For Roan to become King of Atlathis. After the coronation was over, he was about to start his speech as king. The doors of the throne room were bursting open with two people through it. Roan immediately recognize them. It was Storm and Taron the Marines of Atlathis, and Jewel the Siren of Atlathis._

 _The Marines of Atlathis are the soldiers and protectors Atlathis itself. The Marines are trained to fight in the sea and on the land. The Sirens of Atlathis are Atlathean women who have been blessed Delphia the Dolphin Goddess. They have the power of her song and her scream that would bring sailors to their deaths. Even with just a tone of their voices can make five ships crushed all by themselves. And both Marines and Sirens have Oceanic Magic. They are loyal and serve to the royal family of Atlathis._

 _Storm spoked out. "YOUR MAJESTY! I have news!"_

 _The people started to mumble among themselves. Then with a wave of Roan's hand, and the people became silent. "Speak, Marine."  
_

 _Storm swam towards his new king and kneed before. He bows his head to the king with great respect. Lifting his head to face King Roan. "The Crystal War is over!" Storm exclaimed._

 _Everyone in the throne room froze. Their eyes widened in shock. For what must have been a minute (though it felt longer) no one spoke. A simple command broke the silence.  
_

" _Explain." King Roan ordered._

" _We intercepted a ship that came from the new kingdom called Kalon. The ambassador on that ship, who told us personally that there was a coup d'état. The Greedy King has been overthrown, and the Kegary Kingdom have been abolished." Everyone glanced at each other very uneasy.  
_

" _This new kingdom, Kalon? Has taken the old kingdom place?" The new King Roan question. He knew that there was more to this news._

 _Storm nodded in confirmation._

" _Yes, their new king has declared that the war is over. And he wishes to have a peace talk with you, your majesty." Storm knew what he just said would make everyone speechless._

 _And what happened as everyone in the throne room stared at him stunned. But for King Roan at that moment, he knew what to do. "Be at ease, my people. Storm, go back to the ambassador. And tell them that I will come to the peace talks."  
_

 _Everyone started to leash out in an argument against their new king's order. Because they feared that it could be a trap or worst, it might be attempted to assassinate him. The Atlathis King stood up from his throne and took up his trident. As Roan got to the edge of the stage, he lifts his trident and slams it on the ground. That sends a powerful pulse through the room. With an overpowering command. "SILENCE!"_

 _That single word turned the people speechless. They were powerless against his command. Because he was direct descendent to Poseidon the God of Sea and Storms. Roan is the will of the ocean.  
_

" _I know that this is too much of coincidence. But we have to take this chance for peace. It is time to end the war." King Roan said with pride._

 _Everyone was amazed, and slowly the court started applause to their king in respect. Roan can see that the court was in agreement with him. The young king felt proud and unease at the same time. Because he knew that there was one person who will be against this peace, that when he saw a flash of dark green hair came into his view. And he already knew who it was. It was his sister, Delmara.  
_

 _"WAIT! Do we agree to this? After all the surface world did to us and our kingdom! Why do we have to make peace with those Suffos! Who murdered our father and mother!" Delmara explained in anger with fury in her violet eyes._

 _Roan narrowed his ocean blue eyes at his sister in disappointment. "My dear sister, why are you betraying us?" the Atlathean King question her._

 _Delmara turned around to her brother with a surprised look in her face. As the court mumble in the background. Princess Delmara became hesitant to answer that question. "W-what do you mean, brother?"_

 _King Roan replied to her. "I mean that you desire to kill me and take your place on the throne."_

" _Brother?! Why I would do- "_

" _For revenge." Roan interrupted her. "I can tell that you have lost your self after the deaths of our parents. And your thirst for power to end this war in annihilation!"_

 _It would make anyone lose their composure. And Delmara has lost hers. There was great shock came across to her face. Knowing that she created a plot against her brother. It would mean death. But for Roan that won't be the case.  
_

 _Because King Roan does not want to become like the Greedy King, and so, he closed his ocean blue eyes and took a deep breath. Then he exhaled and opened up his eyes. With a look of determination, he made his decision. And then he spoke. "Princess Delmara of Atlathis. You are immediately stripped of your power and your birthright to the throne. But you shall keep your title as princess."  
_

 _With that declaration, Delmara fell onto her hands and knees in despair. This was the first time that she ever feels this way. Because Delmara always gets what she wants. And that would give her a seed of hatred inside._

 _While she lost in her thoughts, Delmara didn't notice that her king had flowed down to her. As Roan landed in front of his sister, she saw his feet but still kept her head down. Then he continued. "Since you have a reputation at the University of Oceanic Magic. You can continue your studies of magic." The court and Delmara look at their king in complete shock. The court shouted out in the clamor to what he just said.  
_

" _But-" He interrupted his court. "you shall be confined in the Grand Palace. Your teacher will be one of my most trusted allies, High Magi Tyrus. He will tell me about every move you make. And if you step out of line, I will not hesitate to look you behind bars and throw away the key. That is a promise."_

 _That threat sends a shiver down her spine. Because when her older make a promise, he always keeps it. Although Roan's promise not scared Delmara, her hatred has grown deeper. Before she could speak, her brother spoke out first. "Marines! Take Princess Delmara to her room. and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid."  
_

 _Two Marines appeared behind the princess. They obey their king's command. "Don't touch me!" Delmara shouted at the Marines as they grabbed her by the arms and hauled her up. "All of you cowardly sea slugs will regret this false peace! And you shall see who is our real enemy! That will be the day, and I'll be the one sitting throne!" She threatens as she struggled against the two Marines who were dragging her away.  
_

 _When the doors closed, it sounds of those doors to King Roan felt like he was sealing his sister's fate. But he could not regret his decision. Then the king turned his to Storm. "Storm, you have your orders. I am counting on you for the first step of peace."  
_

 _Storm gives a quick bow to his king. And quickly left the throne room. As he moves out, Taron and Jewel follow after him as backup support. When those doors closed again, that becomes the official end of the coronation. The whole kingdom was celebrating the crowning of their new king. All but one and it was the king himself. After what happened with his sister, he didn't feel like going to his coronation ball.  
_

 _Roan was sitting on the bay window in his office and looking out to his kingdom. He never saw his country so happy, which bring him a little sorrow. Because he gained by becoming king, but he loses his sister. The young king has work harder than ever for a new peace between Atlathis and the new kingdom of Kalon to be maintained. But right now, he has to rest and wait for Storm's group to return.  
_

 _While he was lost in his thoughts, King Roan didn't notice that the High Magi came through the door. The sound of the door shutting that snaps him out of his trance. He turns to the door to see who it was. Roan smiled at the High Magi. "So, you came here to say 'I told you so'?"_

 _"No, my king. If I could, I would, but I will say this. Sorry about your sister, if I had talked to her more." Tyrus replied.  
_

 _Roan rise his hand to stop Tyrus from saying any more. "We both from the moment that the Greedy King murdered our parents right in front of her. Is the moment that his cursed madness passed down to her."  
_

 _Tyrus knew what his king meant and what happens to people who have the cursed madness. Both of them hope that they can save Delmara from that fate. The High Magi decided to change the conversation. To light up his majesty's mood. "My King, I-"  
_

" _It's Roan. When it just us, Tyrus."_

" _Roan. I still can't believe there a new king and kingdom. That took down the Greedy King himself. What inspired them to rebel?" Tyrus said with amazement in his voice._

 _The young king chuckled at what High Magi just said. And he replied to him. "Let just see what kind of peace it will be."_

 _Tyrus nodded his head in agreement with his majesty. This peace treaty between Atlathis and the new kingdom Kalon. Will be the bridge that would bring two worlds together. Because Atlathis hadn't made contact with the surface until the Crystal War, and now, with this new peace. Prosperity and trade shall begin in this new era.  
_

 _Roan look back at his good friend. And remembers all good and bad times that they had to get to this point. Then he said. "But we still have a long path ahead of us. No matter what it may be. We will always fight for the future of Atlathis." The High Magi nodded his head in agreement. Tonight, both of them will be ready whatever tomorrow brings.  
_

 _Three days after Roan's coronation, Storm returned. To tell his king that the peace treaty will take place in two days at their kingdom. And so, he made preparations for it. The young king decided to take a small group with him. And those people are the High Magi Tyrus, Marine Storm, Marine Taron, and Siren Jewel. They are the ones that King Roan trusts the most. Plus, all of them grow up together since they were children.  
_

 _Tyrus becomes the High Magi at the age of eighteen. He is a prodigy of Oceanic Magic. Storm and Taron are strong Marines, and maybe one day one of them will be would be High Marine. As for Jewel has power voice and talented in combat and Oceanic Magic. That was why they are the best choice._

 _After two days has passed. King Roan and his friends went off to the surface as they arrived at the docks in the new kingdom. But when he came face to face with the new rulers. And he instantly recognized them, and it was Wilde and Lilly. But Wilde dressed as a king and Lilly as a princess. Then Wilde spoke. "Greeting King Roan of Atlathis. I am King Elijah Wilde Maris, and this is my sister, Princess Isla Lillian Maris. Welcome to our new kingdom, Kalon."  
_

 _That snapped him out of his trance. King Roan replied. "Thank you and greeting to you King Elijah." Bow to him with respect.  
_

" _Please call me, Elijah."_

" _Alright then, call me, Roan." And with a simple handshake between them. Then the crowd cheered in rejoice at the two kings. This was the first sign of peace._

 _During the week of the peace treaty, King Elijah show his new kingdom to King Roan. Even though the nation of Kalon still look melancholy, but it was starting to regain its former glory before the Greedy King. At the same time, the Atlathis King could not take his eyes off of her. The beauty of Princess Isla was almost like a goddess. Her long dirty blonde hair in a fishtail braid. With her amber eyes and light olive skin. She has an aura like as if she was a queen, that why Roan fell in love with her. From the day, he saved her and when Roan met her again. Isla wondered why the King of Atlathis feels so familiar to her. Because every time that she made eye contact with him. The princess could see in his ocean blue eyes are filled with love.  
_

 _But on the last day, after King Roan and his companions return to their kingdom. Isla went back to the beach where her brother found her. She went there alone without her guards. The princess knows that she is royalty now, but to her it's doesn't feel real as she looks out towards the sea with the sun setting. Isla was lost in the site of it. The sunset was beautiful. Even sometimes Princess Isla wished to be an Atlathean. So, she could explore the ocean and see their kingdom. And now, she is the princess of a new realm. Isla won't have the time to do. She then heard footsteps approaching behind her._

" _It's really beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _Isla turns around upon hearing to the voice. It was King Roan that surprised her. But he was wearing regular Atlathean clothing. The clothing that he was wearing was a full body fish scales skin suit in the colors of black and green. And he looked more handsome with his medium thick wavy black hair and white skin. The princess blush in shyness by looking at him.  
_

" _Yes… uh, why you're here?"_

 _Roan then replied. "Months ago, I saved a woman from the ocean and brought her here. From that day, I fell in love with her."_

 _Isla looks at Roan with a surprised look on her face. And found familiar ocean blue eyes. "It's was you who saved me!"_

" _Yes." He whispered kissing her. In all the wonder of wonders. As they both soon discovered a love like no other._

"Now wait just a dang minute!" A young boy said as he sat up from his bed. "You, Auntie Lilly and the Atlathis King were lovers!? That bunch of hoo-ha to me."

His aunt chuckled at his remark. She got up tuck him into bed again. "Well, my dear nephew. There always a story within a story."

"But nobody has seen the Atlatheans for last six years. And you made it up for Ariel's sake. Because she your daughter and she is half Atlathean!"

"Hey! That was mean, Tybalt!" Young Ariel said in childish frustration.

Tybalt rolled his eyes like any seven years old boy. "I know, I know. But Ariel here is six years old. She still too young to hear any stories of Atlathis!"

"Oh yes, I can!" Ariel replied childishly.

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

Tybalt and Ariel argue as if they were brother and sister, but they are cousins. And these arguments annoy Isla sometimes. "Cut the cancan, you too!"

And that got their attention. She chuckled at them. "I know it been six years since we heard from Atlathis. But we have ten years of peace, because of them. And maybe someday we can show the world. That we can put aside our differences and forgive what was done, and have the strength to move on."

Isla started tucked the children back into their beds. Because both of them were beginning to yawn and getting tired eyes. And so, she kissed them both goodnights and was about to turn off the light until her daughter asked. "Mom, what happens to you too?"

"After we found each other. Together in secret, the Atlathis King and I kept contact. For three years, our love remains strong and true. But in the fourth year of our courtship. King Roan, himself brought me to the beach where he first met me. And there was a secret wedding ceremony. Then he asks me to him, and I said yes with all the joy in my heart." Isla telled to her daughter with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Ariel could feel the sadness from her mother. She knew the story was a tall tale because her mother will never tell anything about her father. Except for the fact that he is Atlathean. She comforted her mother and said. "It's ok, mom. You can finish this story another time."

"Alright, my little dolphin. Good night and sweet dreams. And to you as well, Tybalt."

"Good night." The children said at the same time.

Isla went back to turns off the lights and was about to shut the door. Not before taking one last look at the children. She feels so proud of them. Tybalt, her nephew, will become a great king someday. But for her daughter, Ariel, her destiny will change the world.


	3. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first time writing a fight scene.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Violet Diver and The Sailor King**

Year 5253 Lunisolar Calendar. Near the kingdom of Kalon – The Giant Cliffs.

Along the coastline of the Giant Cliffs. There was a sailboat with a hydro jet. The boat has the sails at full set, and the Gem Engine mounted to the base of the mainmast as the winds blow strongly against the sails. It was a bright sunny day for this pirate ship. The Phantom Witch set sail out into the vast oceans. This pirates crew on board are working hard at what they do best. That was robbery, raiding, murdering, smuggling, and kidnapping. 

Among this dastardly crew stood the Captain of this ship. Aswin Zeph, he is a young man with pointy ears, yellow cat-like eyes, demonic tribal dark green markings at the bottom of his eyes, and long undercut dark brown hair in a dutch braid. His outfit is cross between a wetsuit and severe style, with a mostly green color scheme. He jumped onto the riggings of the ship and reached out his hand towards the sea.

"Ah, the open seas! It is full of wonder. Fill a man with new hope, don't ya think?" Aswin exclaimed as a wave slapped against the Phantom Witch. 

He turns to the Atlathean Magi, who was captured by them. The Magi, he looks no older than fifteen years old. He has dark green eyes and mid-back length blackish blonde hair in a single braid. Now, this kid Magi may look like a powerful person, but you know what people say 'Looks can be deceiving'. Unknown to these pirates that he is quite a bit of prodigy with oceanic magic. 

Although right now, he can't use his magic. Because the young Magi was wearing wooden bracers made of solid oak, and its reasons why he can't use his gifts, it is strange to him that how the pirates know the Atlathean's weakness. As the young Atlathean looks around, trying to find anything that would set him free. But this band of sea scavengers are too sharp for him. Aswin can see the distress of the boy. He then smirked in a smart-alec way. The pirate captain came down from the riggings and walked towards the young Magi.

Aswin came face to face and leaned down at the boy. "Don't waste my time finding the way to escape." The Atlathean turned to him with an angry look on his face. "And you don't give me that look, kid! It won't help you here. Very soon, you will be sold, and I'll make a profit. Out of you and all I have collected." 

He reached out, sank his hand into the young Atlathean's hair, and yanked his head back. And bring up the dagger to the young boy's neck. The Magi, he becomes frozen in fear as the knife gets closer to his neck. "But first, you are gonna tell me all of your secrets. And where can I find Atlathis?" 

That when the boy understands what the pirate captain wants. And he will not stand by and let this rogue find his kingdom. 

His fear turns into courage as he stares at Aswin, dead in his eyes. And the boy said. "My name is Bozak Gyatso. I am a Magi of Atlathis. I am sworn to defend my people until the day I die!" 

With that answer made Aswin irritated at the boy. But he cannot kill him. Bozak is too valuable to be sold as a slave if the Silent Roses Pirates can use their persuasive methods to get what they want. At that moment, just as the pirate captain moves his knife away from the Magi's neck. Suddenly without warning, when something thudded hard against the ship, it knocks everyone off their feet. 

Aswin got quickly back up and cried out. "What the sea demons!? What hit us?"

At the stern, one of the pirates checks over the taffrail to see what just happen. His eyes did not believe what they were seeing. 

"Captain! Our hydro jet has been destroyed by something in the sea!" 

"Did we hit any stacks?" Aswin was confused. There was no way that they could be near small columns of rock.

"No sir, I think . . . a person destroyed it!" 

Before anyone could react, suddenly, the ship gets pushed sideways out to the ocean! "By the Gods, it's her! Get your harpoon guns ready! Go into your battle positions!" Aswin barked. 

Bozak was quite shocked to see the pirates of the Silent Roses. Once cocky and fearless crew, and now they are running around like rats in a barrel. The ship then started to slow down. But he was worried about those harpoon guns. And what Magi Bozak can tell about these weapons. By judging the way, it looks that has Rarite crystal build within the rifle. The gem acts as a process converter from turning water into energy.

As the pirates get into their positions, the ship came to a sudden stop. That when all heard a scream and then there a splash. Everyone looked where the Barrelman fell. 

He burst to the surface. "CAPTAIN!" He cried. "SHE HERE! THE VIOLET DRIVER IS HERE"

Then out of the blue! A feminine voice sang in an adventurous way.

 _Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!_

They raised their guns instantly at where the crow's nest is. And there a figure standing on the square rigging. Indeed, there is a girl, but she is no ordinary girl.

She was overshadowing them with long reddish-brown hair in a half ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and dark olive skin. Wearing a violet sleeveless armor-like wet suit with fingerless elbow-length gloves. This mystery girl is well known to the pirates of the ten seas as she was holding on to the crow's nest railing. The girl looked down on them and smirked. 

"Ahoy there, matey! I'm taking over your ship!" Said the Violet Driver.

"Ariel Maris! You need to stop interfering with our operations!" Aswin said with venom in his eyes. 

She chuckled at him. Take a good look at the people on deck. And can see that there was young Atlathean wearing vermillion orange and midnight blue armor-like wetsuit. With dark blue cloak and orange trimming a worn over his right elbow. In wooden handcuffs, Ariel knew about Atlathean's Curse. That meant she must act quickly. So, she started slowly reach back for her weapon that is in the back holster.

The pirate captain guesses what she was doing and make the first move. "Fire now!" 

The Phantom Witch's crew started their rapid-fire at Ariel. She then backflips to dodge them. Dropped from the large mainsail and hide behind it. So, they followed her shadow in the sail as the pirates shot through it in hopes that they get her. All of a sudden, Ariel's shadow quickly vanishes, and all they heard a splash upon the deck, what the crew saw nothing but a puddle of water. They got confused for a bit. It was Aswin who quickly recognize what just happen. And took action!

"It was Aqua Double. A decoy. Get into the ocean, NOW! FIND HER!"

Something just burst out of the sea at high speed, into the air. And a figure landed in between the pirate captain and the magi. Aswin saw the color violet right in front of him. He knew who it was. The rogue jumps back right away to keep his distance from his foe before he could yell out his orders to his men. Ariel retaliated swiftly by grabbing her weapon that looks like a baton. She took it out of the back holster and spun around. 

She then shouted. "Hey, kid! Hit the deck!" 

Bozak did what she said. Ariel swung her right arm and knocked back the two pirates that were standing behind the magi. He looked up to see what the Violet Driver did. And he saw the baton that was in one of her hands that transforms into a Partisan Spear. The boy was about to witness a fight that he has never seen before. 

The crew opened fire on her again, Ariel, who twirled around her spear, blocking the Phantom Witch company's shots. She then charges at the closest pirate, striking down with her Partisan spear before the latter has any chance to use a short sword. Jumps back a little, she deflects rifle rounds from the two foes. Before in a swift spinning motion, Ariel sends a stream of water toward one of them to freeze him to fo'c'sle's wall. Proceeding onto her next target, she knocks him with her spear, sends him flying over the starboard side and into the sea by ramming the spear at his gut. During the fight, Bozak was astonished as he watches her match. 

The Violet Driver easily deflects and dodges as the fourth pirate fires several ice shards at her. Now on the offensive, Ariel lunged at her opponent, but she was suddenly cut off. By nearly getting hit with a powerful jet of water from behind her. Backflipping, she manages to lands onto the portside railing, and look back to find where that comes from. 

It was another assailant who came to her comrade aid. Both of them tighter assume their fighting stance. They pull a big ring of water around their waists and sends the stream of water at Ariel, who halt it and sends it back at them. The two pirates together bring up a wooden shield, deflecting her attack. 

They then draw the water out from their shield and encases themselves in water for their defense. The Violet Driver just leaps into the midair, does a front flip, land back on the deck, smiling once she finishes with a T-pose.

One of the pirates sees an opportunity to try and take the Violet Driver out. Turning to the gunman at her left side, charging into the sixth's fire and proven to be futile as she blocks the shots and sends him flying with a rear horse kick to his face. While Ariel was distracted, the female pirate took this chance to use her Aqua Cloak to stop her enemy from moving around. One water tentacle captures Ariel's hand with the spear in it, and another one catches her foot. Then assailant's comrade helps by manipulates both of his water tentacles like arms, curling them around her body, gripping it firmly, and reeling her into them, like a fish on a hook. 

Ariel started to panic as she was forced to hop on her left foot towards her enemies. Quickly, she looks behind to see if anything that can be used to help her out of this situation. Then she spotted Bozak and remember his wooden handcuffs. She moved her free right arm, extending to the young Magi.

Magi Bozak lifts one of his think eyebrows, wondering what the girl was doing. Ariel, then she snaps her fingers. All of a sudden, Bozak's wooden handcuff disintegrate and transform into two wooden spheres. They were about the size of a fist. And the orbs are floating in midair. 

As Ariel looks right back at them, the ones who got a hold of her and said. "HEY! Do you two want to play some ball?" 

She sends the two spheres hurling at the pirates. The wooden orbs were moving in an instantly massive momentum. That gave enough force to clobber them both in their faces and lost their hold on her. Ariel, she can move freely again! As for the result of that trick, it broke her assailant's noses and became a little dizzy. 

"I think-" As if he were trying to talk. "I think I see stars!" And then they fell down on the deck. 

Ariel smirked a little bit at her small victory. But she celebrated too early because she got punched in the face by Aswin himself! The Violet Driver recover her balance from his attack and put her back against the mainmast. However, she accidentally hit the Gem Engine with her right foot. When she heard the cries of children coming from below the main deck, she turned her head to the left. Where the sound came from. And what Ariel saw was the grater hatch cover. She already figured out what was down in the hull.

Because of this, she shows animosity toward the crew of the Phantom Witch. Then Ariel spoked. "You bloody pirates! It's bad enough that you terrorize our waters. But kidnapping and trafficking children to fill your pockets! That just makes my blood BOIL!"

All the pirates can see the deep hatred in the Violet Driver's eyes, and that scared them. But for the Captain, he knows this look far too well. Aswin chuckled. "Well, excuse me! Trying to live in this world called Rhea. It's a hard knock life for us, pirates." 

"NO ONE has the right to treat a person's life with such savagery!" Ariel raged.

The pirate captain scoffed at what she just said. It makes him sick because he knows that there is no right nor wrong. Only the strongest can survive in this world. He learned this lesson the hard way. And nothing will stop him from achieving his masters goals.

Aswin quickly notices that the Violet Driver was about to make another attack. But he made the first move. By proceeds to grab his leather whip from the holster and aims his weapon at Ariel. She defended herself with her spear by holding up above her head. Suddenly, the whip is wrapped around her weapon as the rogue pulls it out of her hands. And he tosses it into the sea. 

"What you gonna do now, kid?" Aswin said sarcastically as his crew laughed with him. 

Ariel then lunges at him. Even though she knew that this man is very skilled with the Foundations Magic and his weapon, Aswin unleashes a second lash from his whip. Ariel dodges and rolls. She runs backwards to get some distance from his attack. She did not realize that there was someone behind her. Suddenly, Ariel got grabbed from her back with her arms pinned to the sides in a body lock. She turned her head around to see who got a hold of her. And what she saw was an Ogre with Medium black ram-like horns, dark red skin, and dark green eyes. Also, this ogre was strong as an ox. So, he was lifting her up like she was light as a feather. 

The Violet Driver tried to wiggle her way out of the dark red ogre's grip. But that ogre pirate was very confident in his strength for that reason being he will not let go of his foe. Then he started to crunch her. Ariel, she fights against the pressure, it became a power struggle between the two. 

Then the Phantom Witch's crew cheered for their member in this small duel. Although they completely forgot about Bozak, who was watching helplessly during this. And there were times that he tried to use his magic to assist her. But because of the Atlathean's Curse, just a bubble of water that he could conjure up. And then, it would fail to take shape. The young Magi slammed one of his fists on to the deck in frustration. On top of that, he became worried that Ariel might die, and was about to join into the fight. However, as he looked at her face, he surprisingly saw that Ariel had a devilish grin and winks at him. That when she began countering by repeating smashing her elbow into the dark red ogre's ribs, eventually dislodging her. Then at that moment, the Violet Driver's feet touch the ground is the moment that she back head-butted on the nose move away from him. 

Everyone who'd been watching was completely, and utter disbelief at what they had just witnessed as the ogre pirate fell on his knees in pain while holding his bloody nose. Ariel, who caught her breath, started to walk behind him. And can see that the rogue crew were still stunned at how their strongest crewmember was defeated, by a girl who was smaller than him. She smirked at this small victory. Afterward, Ariel came behind the dark red ogre. 

And then she announced. "There two things that you need to protect in a dirty fight!" 

At that point, all eyes were on her with their full attention. And they just stood there like absolute idiots.

"First, protect the face. And Second, protect the groin!" Then she kicks the ogre in between his legs from behind.

Now, the dark red ogre was in more pain than ever. With him slumped forward on his face to the ground. He moans in pain from Ariel's cheap shot. As Ariel was living in the moment, she can sense the vibrations coming from behind her through the wooden floor. That was one of the crewmembers sees an opportunity to try and take the Violet Driver out. By firing her revolver, dressed in an orange knee-length swim bodysuit and gray cowl collar cropped jacket. 

To escape from the line of fire, the Violet Driver vanish into thin air without a trace. But her assailant's comrades got wounded from the rounds. Some of them ducked down, and others were caught in the crossfire. Aswin was one of the few who avoided the shots. He looked up angrily at the lady pirate.

" **YOU DESPICABLE MORON!** " He yelled at his subordinate. "Did your pea-brain forget that the Violet Driver is half-human! Which means she can use all thirteen foundations of magic."

Just as he got back up, the girl who had the revolver. It got taken out of her hands by the person who was the closest. And Aswin gave her a stink-eye for a moment. He will deal with her later.

But right now, Captain Zeph has to find the Violet Driver. And what hates about Air Magic that there was a technique called Aeroportion. It allows the user to merge into the air and reappear somewhere else on that note, which is why he must find her quickly. 

Suddenly without warning, the dark red ogre was still lying on the floor, got ejected into the air by a pillar of wood, and lands on the highest square rigging. Then the pillar remerged back into the deck floor. After that, the sea started to come alive. Four blobs of water from both sides of the ship and floating in the air. And all the crew of the Phantom Witch were frightened of what might happen next. The blobs transformed into streams of water and started to attack them like a snake. 

And no matter what they do. The four water streaks would reform and continue. Aswin, he been dodging the attacks and trying to figure it out. Where the Violet Driver was hiding. That when the rogue Captain came up with a plan. It involves the young Atlathean for a ruse. 

Straight away, Bozak can sense that a devilish intention was aim at him. It chilled him to the bone. Bozak turns his head to the direction where the quarterdeck was. And when the young boy saw the pirate captain. That made him scared of the rogue. At that moment, as both of them make a brief staredown with each other for three seconds. Aswin, who smiles so sinister and charges at the boy, is forced to flee. 

He tried to jump over the railing to return into the sea quickly. However, Bozak got caught by Aswin's whip as it wraps itself around his waist. Aswin, then he yanks Bozak back on his ship, slamming him on the main deck at the portside. Followed by unraveling his weapon off the boy, and made it wrap over his right shoulder and across his chest, like a bandolier. The young Magi cower on the deck in fear as the pirate captain approach. With fire in his left hand, he was preparing for a deadly strike. 

"Ariel Maris! If you value this boy's life, then stop playing around before I'll turn him into a pile of ash!" Aswin was yelling out Ariel menacingly while he thrusts a flamethrower blast at Bozak. 

And everything went into slow motion for the horrified Bozak. As he sits there, paralyzed by fear, the heat from the flamethrower blast was coming closer. Then just in the nick of time, Ariel reappeared in the air up above. She drops herself down and landing between the flames and Bozak. As Bozak watches, terrified, Ariel extends her hands before her to block the attack and protect the young Magi. Upon seeing the Violet Driver's magic prowess, Bozak becomes shocked, caught between wonder and terror as the flames courses around them. As she continues to defending them, Aswin is still throwing flamethrower blasts at them. That when she conjures up a highly pressurized jet of air to push back the flames. The fire blasts were extinguished, but the air blast pushes through the last of the fire and towards the Captain. Who very nearly close to hitting him by it! After dodging Ariel's attack blast, it destroyed the ship's railing behind him. He looks back at her in irritation. 

The Violet Driver was bent down on one knee. She is heavily panting, and she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in retaliatory anger. Ariel swore in Kalonian Tongue. "CHEA FUCX'NK RAROTH!" 

Aswin widened his yellow cat-like eyes in shock at what she just came out of her mouth. "You know you got to watch that Kalonian Tongue of yours, missy!" 

Coolly, backing up as her enemies surround her and shielding the Atlathean kid from their view. Ariel chuckled at her situation. "Why do I get these unfair odds?"

Aswin answered her. "Because your tactics don't always work with us. And you didn't bring any backup!" 

With that smart-alec answer, the entire crew of the Phantom Witch creases up in laughter. Out of the blue, the Violet Driver started to crack up. Everyone went silent as her laugh dies down. 

Then sighed in satisfaction as Ariel got back on her feet and said. "You just said the magic word."

The whole company was confused about what Ariel was saying. And what she is going to do next was something that would end this fight.

"AYYYY-OH!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs. It was so loaded that everyone, even Bozak, had to cover their ears. 

When she finishes, they slowly uncover their ears and trying to take in what just happen. All of them stay silent until Bozak spoke out. "Did you lose your mind or something? Why did you scream like that?"

Aswin narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously because Ariel was smirking in confidence. 

"Aye! You only do that when he near-by. Oh, no." Aswin explained as he started to realize what she has done. 

"Oooh, yes!" Ariel replied. 

Then all of a sudden, they heard cried. "Ayyyy-oh!" All of the Phantom Witch's pirates flinched to it. For that reason, all of them knew that voice too well.

Without warning, everyone heard three cannon fire explosions. Three harpoons attached to chains, arch down towards them and land the ship. Everybody looks to the sky, except for Ariel, and what they saw was an airship, its length is about 60 meters, the width is about 19 meters, and the height is about 7 meters to the top of the deck. To the pirate crew, it was a magnificent ship. But it was the flag on the main mast that caught them off guard. On the flag is made up of an outlined diagonal cross and a circle in dark blue and dark silver. The emblem on the flag consists of a dolphin with a compass in it's curled tail. Immediately, all of the Phantom Witch's pirates recognize it.

It was the flag airship of Kalon Kingdom, The Zodiac Guardian. This airship is one of six war vessels in Rhea that are powerful enough to conquer the seas, the skies, and the lands. And if you are its enemies, then expect one hell of a fight. The Zodiac Guardian started to descend onto the sea, as the Phantom Witch gets reeled in closer to their foes. A creak was heard from the railing of the Zodiac Guardian above, it caught the attention of Bozak, Aswin, and even Ariel looks up to see who it is.

"About time, you show up, cousin." Ariel said with a smile on her face. 

A pair of brown knee-high lace-up flat boots are shown, and Naginata Spear was shown to be lowered before its owner places it behind his head. A certain muscular young man wearing modern swashbuckling attire, with a mostly blue and silver color scheme, stares down at them from his position. It was Tybalt Maris, the crown prince of Kalon and also known as the Sailor King. 

He replied to his cousin. "Sorry about that. You know how things are in the kingdom these days. I've been dealing with my father, maintaining business with the Brave Traders Market, and, most of all, hunting down pirates. Who been nothing but trouble in our territory waters!"

Tybalt jumps down, and Aswin was forced to leap out of the way as he slams his spear onto the ground, shattering the deck's surface but not destroying it completely.

The Sailor King lands a few feet ahead from his cousin and young Magi as they stare down the pirate captain. Ariel walk next to Tybalt as their flagship touch down on the sea. The crew of the Zodiac Guardian are cheering loudly, at the same time their vessel come a line with the Phantom Witch.

While Bozak got a good look at Ariel's cousin, Tybalt has hazel brown eyes and long brownish-blonde hair in a half-up bun. With dark olive skin and cliff chin. He looks about the age of 21, and he is muscular. And when he saw those two together, the young Magi left that they were invincible. 

And then the crown prince spoke in Kalon Tongue. "Mogo sana havoc!"

His crew cheered in agreement. Some of Aswin's crew were clueless about what Tybalt was saying. 

"In translation for you, morons. 'Make some havoc'!" With the Violet Driver said, that gave the signal to their company. To attack the Silent Rose Pirates.

Like a Seahawk overtaking its prey, the Zodiac Guardian's crew swooped in and overpowering the pirates. As this small battle was happening, the combatants then take defensive stances as they resume their fight. Ariel and Tybalt rush forward together. The two of them attack at Aswin in unison strikes with a series of back and forth blows and slashes. 

Meanwhile, Bozak, he watches the battle with great anticipation. A few crew members of the Zodiac Guardian, quickly take the young Magi and the stolen children who were from below deck to safety.

After briefly seeing the captives on their ship, that was signal for the Sailor King and the Violet Driver to go all out on the pirate captain. Tybalt hangs back from the fight and uses Thunder Magic that generates a current of electricity throughout his body that charges up to his weapon as Ariel distracts Aswin with heavy blows of Air and Fire Magic. But he deflects every attack with his Foundation Magic of Water. And then Aswin creates a dozen of ice and fire shards in the air while using his whip to keep his adversary at a reasonable distance. He then notices what was Tybalt doing before smiling evilly back down to her. Because Aswin knows that once you started charging your weapon with Thunder Magic, you cannot stop until you get to the power that you want. With that, he turns and begins launching the shards at the crown prince, who was helpless to stop it. 

At the last moment, Ariel leaps right between them. She conjures up a column of water and freezes it, forming an ice shield to protect her cousin from the rogue's shards. Smirking, Captain Zeph ready himself for anything as Prince Tybalt emerges from the shield by jumping into the midair. The pirate captain saw what he's about to do. In response, he flies upwards with Fire Magic to dodge his assailant's attack. As Tybalt slams his fully-charged naginata spear on the main deck, sending an energy surges through the floor until it hit all the crew members of the Phantom Witch, expect for Aswin Zeph, are electrocuted and howled in pain.

All of the pirates collapsed on the deck, like dead flies, smoking, and unconscious. The Sailor King's company, who were safe from the electric shocks, quickly apprehend them. Aswin, as he landed on the square rigging and looked down at the main deck. What he has just seen, Aswin was in complete shock and frustrated at the situation.

Tybalt shouted out to the pirate captain. "Hey, Aswin! Yoo-hoo!"

It drew Aswin's attention, and he glared at the crown prince because Tybalt got a smart-alec smirk on his face. Aswin replied with venom in his voice. "What is it?" 

"Looks like today, your plans are not working out for ya as you can see. You haven't stopped us!" Tybalt said. 

The rogue growled in anger to the crown prince's response and continue. "Guess that you are not so cunning after all!"

Aswin just glares at them and leans forward, drops from the square rigging, does a front flip, and lands on feet in front of Tybalt and Ariel. Suddenly, Aswin went up to the crown prince's face and grabbed his collar. Some of the Zodiac Guardian's crew were about to move in to defend their prince, but he gestures to them to stand down.

"Listen, you son of a troll! I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" Aswin threatened.

Straight away, Tybalt sniffed and coughed as he pushed his foe off of him. Then Tybalt disgusted and said. "PHEW! Your BREATH stinks like a dead fish!"

The Phantom Witch crew starting to wake up and saw their situation. That when all of the bad guys become nearly deathly pale because the atmosphere that surrounds their Captain was becoming very…hostile. 

"Gotta tell ya, for someone who says they're a smart, scary pirate, you're not that scary or that smart." Tybalt informed Aswin. 

Captain Zeph's expression was in pure annoyance with his left eye began to twitch. "What did you just say?!" He snarled.

"Which part? The part where you're not so scary, or the part where you're not so smart?" The crown prince questions him.

At that point, one of the Silent Roses Pirates panic. "Just don't call him by his nickname!"

His fellow associates were insulting and cursing him for being a blabbermouth. The Violet Driver quickly caught that clue, and it made her remember something. It involved the real leader of the Silent Roses.

"Oh, yeah! What word that starts with K, and that means 'Stupid Person' in Kalonian Tongue? And also, I know for a fact that only one person can call you by that nickname, and you don't get mad by it." Ariel taunted Aswin, then she snapped her fingers and said. "Now, I remembered it was Kronk!" 

Every crew member of Phantom Witch flinched at his nickname. Veins were standing on Aswin's forehead and growled a lot more in hatred. 

Tybalt grew a sadistic grin on his face. He swiftly understands what his cousin was doing and plays along with her. "Oh! I forgot that you don't like being called Kronk by somebody else." 

" **STOP SAYING THAT!** " Aswin yelled.

"Saying what? Little Kronk. Cute Kronk. Oh, Sweet Kronk." Tybalt said in mockingly.

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT!** " The pirate captain roared.

"Eh, I've known smarter people. Lots smarter!" The crown prince was provoking his enemy even more so. 

At that moment, Ariel, she decided to take up a notch. "Yeah, after all, he always meant to be a Kronk!" 

And that did it. Like a volcano, Aswin exploded in rage. With a flick of his left wrist, which that has the weapon in his hand, Aswin conjures up flames that engulfed his bullwhip. Then he slams his flame whip on the floor and proceeds to attack his adversaries with relentless whiplash. 

The Sailor King and the Violet Driver. They tried their best to avoid Captain Zeph's strikes. But the pirate captain's flame lashes startled go faster and faster. Both of them nearly got hit a few times. And Ariel, she was already getting annoyed and decided to end this fight.

She saw the opportunity when the whip was coming at her as Ariel caught it and said. "Dude, you're whipped."

This little confrontation became a game of tug war. Finally, the Violet Driver managed to yank it out of Captain Zeph's hands and collect it into her's. Then the whip's flames disperse and turn back to normal. At the same time, as Aswin's weapon gets taken, he fell on one knee and got back up. 

Aswin then said. "Gimme that back, YOU WHIPPER-SNAPPER!" 

The Violet Driver started to play around and did tricks with Aswin's whip. Ariel childishly replied to him. "Afraid not! You don't play responsibly with your toys." 

Aswin made a mistake by foolishly dashed towards the Violet Driver. Ariel was prepared for the attack. She then took a step to the right to evade him and used the whip against him by spinning it around Captain Zeph and tying him up. He became trap and stiff as a board. As the pirate captain looks back at Ariel, who was holding him tight with his weapon. Immediately when he saw the look on her face, Captain Zeph realize what she about to do. And that look on her face was like she ready to play a little game.

Quickly he shook his head no, as Ariel nodded her head yes and said. "Now, let's play Spin the Pirate." 

Not a second to lose, Ariel, she immediately pulls the whip that spun Aswin around like a tornado. She continued. "Round and round he goes. Where he stops, nobody knows!"

As he was still spinning around but started to slow down, then Captain Zeph came to a stop for a moment, still reeling with dizzy-eyes, and trying to keep his fists up. "Come on, freaky Demi. You wanna piece of this?" 

The Violet Driver then just walk up to him about three feet. And she blew on the pirate captain like a candle. That caused Aswin to fall back onto his back.

"OW." Aswin expressed before long, and he fell unconscious after everything he endures. 

The crew of the Zodiac Guardian were both cheering and laughing at how the Violet Driver handle the situation. She did a little bow and took out hinged handcuffs from her right pocket belt. Ariel briskly flipping Aswin onto his stomach, placing the cuff on him.

"Send all these vile vermin, yahoo, sons of whores to the dimensional brig." Ariel ordered their crew.

Two Zodiac Guardian crew members bowed their heads before they roughly hauled up the pirate captain by his arms. He began to slowly regain consciousness and struggle weakly against their hold as he strained toward Ariel.

"You're gonna regret putting me in jail!" he cried out. "Then, my masters will appear and show you just how powerful they really are!" 

As the Violet Driver and her cousin wanted their crew dragged, all Silent Roses Pirates to their ship. Tybalt walked towards to the Gem Engine and found the switch. That turns off the machine and open up the compartment, which was located on top of it. Revealing the Rarite Crystal with a trillion cut and the size of a common fig is in a fairly rough condition. He pulled it out of the Gem Engine that shutting it down permanently. Then Tybalt returns to Ariel's side and offers it to her. She grabs the crystal with sadness. As if she can feel the Rarite Crystal's pain. Which made her sadness change to fierce determination and looks back at their ship, where the Violet Driver can see Captain Zeph, who has his eyes on her with hatred in them. 

"When they do appear, we will be waiting." Ariel spoke up firmly. "And I can't wait to have a chat with them." 

After that, the Sailor King uses the Foundation Magic of Metal to unhooked the harpoons and place them back into their cannons, with just a snap of his fingers. Once that was done, Ariel and the Crown Prince Tybalt returned to the Zodiac Guardian. As the crew of the Zodiac Guardian gets ready to take off, Ariel stop about three feet away from side deck entrance. She looked back at the crystal in her left hand and gave a look at Captain Aswin Zeph, who was the only pirate still topside like she got an idea, a fantastic idea that would make him squirm. She waited until the ship at hovering over the water, and at a great distance from Phantom Witch. Then she made a hand gesture to the two crew members who are holding the pirate captain to bring him close to her. 

As both of them had a brief, intense staredown, it ended by Ariel smiling at Aswin, and she said with full confidence. "I want to show you this." 

Suddenly the Rarite Crystal started to shine bright of deep violet. Aswin stares at Ariel with confusion. He was trying to understand what the Violet Driver was doing. Ariel then raises her right arm in the air, made her hand like a gun, and points down toward the Phantom Witch's Gem Engine. A small but incredibly intense flame is forming on the tip of her one extended finger, acting as a barrel. 

"Bang." The Violet Driver said as she mimes shooting the engine that fired the flame bullet into it. Striking a mighty blow, which causes it to explode, thereby destroying the Phantom Witch. 

Aswin's facial expression was caught between terror and amazement at what just happen to his ship. He turned his head to the Violet Driver and saw the crystal color became dark grey. Then it began to crack and crumble away into dust as she opens her hand, which quickly dissipates to nothing by the blowing winds. Ariel smiled at this as if she felt the gem's pain had been taken away. That brought her joy into her heart. At that moment, it just hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembers what Ariel and her family truly are. 

"It scary to believe that the rumors about you and your family are true." Captain Zeph said while quivering in fear.

The Violet Driver feigns to be shocked. "Oh? And which rumors that might be?"

"Your entire family are living Descendants of Delphia, the Dolphin Goddess of Song, Love, and Foundations Magic." He replied. 

"Guilty. Now then, gentlemen. Take him to the brig with the others. And make sure that he stays there. Aswin Zeph maybe a kronk, but he is one hell of an escape artist." 

"Yes, madam." The two Zodiac Guardian crew members take Aswin away as he struggled against them.

Then Ariel turned her head to Tybalt and nodded to him that gave the all-clear. The crown prince shot his cousin a smile. He jogs up the steps to the forecastle deck. Tybalt sighed and looked down at his crew. Hundred sailors with hearts of warriors who seek adventure and don't care about social status. All of these men and women pledged their undying allegiance not only to him but also to his family and the kingdom, after what Maris Family did for the people. 

"Let's book! You scallywags!" Tybalt calls down to them. "Homeward bound to Harzan the Royal Capital City of Kalon." 

The Zodiac Guardian's crew roars their approval. A thunder of stamping feet. They cheered in delight to his announcement. The crown prince grin and the Violet Driver came up the stairs and positions herself alongside him. Both of them look at each other happily, knowing that this crew can't wait for the luxuries at the Brave Trade Tavern. This tavern has great food, drinks from around the world, crazy entertainment, and silken sheets beds make you think that you are sleeping on a cloud. 

The ship turns hard to starboard, swing in a board circle into the skies as the crew dash around the deck, eagerly to return to Harzan. As Tybalt and Ariel, both turned to the bow and walked up to the railing. They stare out to the open sky and ocean. To them, this is where they belong. But for Ariel, she always belongs to the sea. And they are excited to deliver the good news to their king.

And it will only take a day or two to get there.


End file.
